Dulce, dulce convivencia
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: Una serie de drabbles y oneshoots IchiRuki. "Se lo había dicho miles de veces. Se lo había gritado en innumerables ocasiones. Entonces ¿porqué diablos no le hacía caso?" Vivir juntos puede traer mas de una complicación :D
1. Dulce

_17:44~_

Holas :D Bueno, como estoy bastante aburrida y sola en mi casa -con un dolor de garganta horrible y tos- me decidí a postear este oneshoot de mi pareja favorita, que hace un par de semanas me molesta en mi carpeta XD Es cortito, pero espero que les guste. Asi es como me imagino que sería, mas o menos, la vida de grandes de Ichigo y Rukia :9 A disfrutar! :)

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach es de Kubo Taito, y el IchiRuki tambien es invención suya ;D

* * *

**Dulce**

Se lo había dicho miles de veces. Se lo había gritado en innumerables ocasiones. Entonces ¿por qué diablos no le hacía caso?

-¡Rukia! -aulló.

La nombrada, al escuchar semejante tono de voz, inconscientemente se encogió un poco. Cuando él se ponía así de furioso, no había nada que lo parara... Además, seguro estaba enojado por _eso_, de nuevo. ¡Es que había olvidado sacarlo! ¿Que ella nunca podía equivocarse?

-¡Rukia! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!

Nuestra amiga juntó coraje, suspiró y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían.

-¿Si? -le preguntó, con la voz más inocente que pudo poner, al asomarse por la puerta.

-Acércate -decía él, tan tranquilo que a uno se le paraban los pelos de la nuca.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunta ella, acercándose con precaución. No sabe qué esperarse de él.

-¿Qué te dije el otro día? -inquiere el chico, todavía de espaldas a ella, con una voz tan, pero tan amable que a Rukia le cuesta no salir corriendo.

-Que me queres mucho -contesta ella, inocentemente. Trata de evitar el tema, o alargar la tortura. Quién sabe.

-Dejando eso de lado -comenta maquiavélicamente su novio- ¿No te advertí acerca de lo que te iba a pasar si hacías algo malo?

Rukia se queda en silencio, esperando que él explote. El chico, al notar su silencio, empieza a darse vuelta lentamente.

Su rostro es un poema. Pero este no es momento para reírse, Rukia.

-¿No te dije que si dejabas al gato subirse a la cama de nuevo enfrentarías mi furia?

La morocha traga saliva, enfrentándose a su cruel destino. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y apreta los puños. Ya está preparada para morir.

-¿No te dije que detestaba tener que dormir con sus pelos en mi cara? ¿No te enseñé que los muy sucios se refriegan por todos lados?

Rukia asiente, tratando de disminuir el enojo del joven.

-Entonces, si pude saberse ¿por qué el gato gordo y asqueroso está ahora mismo acostado sobre mi almohada favorita?

La chica abre los ojos, aun con temor.

-No vi que se había subido -murmura como excusa.

Pero él le sostiene la mirada con fiereza.

-Rukia... -murmura, advirtiéndola.

Ella sabe lo que eso significa: Él esta a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Bien. Si lo vi. Pero me dio pena por él, no quería despertarlo -confiesa, finalmente.

Él suspira.

-No lo soporto... -dice mientras se friega los ojos- Sólo lo tenemos aquí porque a ti te gusta, y hago lo mejor que puedo por aguantarme las ganas de sacarlo a la calle.

Eso significaba, en sumidas cuentas, que él lo hacía por ella. Solo soportaba al animal porque a Rukia le gustaba.

-Gracias -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Luego se acerca a Ichigo poniéndose en puntitas de pie y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Él se empieza a preguntar qué bicho le picó, pero no tiene ni tiempo de preguntar nada, porque su novia ya está saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Espera -dice él- ¿No piensas bajar al gato de la cama?

Pero Rukia no contesta nada, ya se escuchan sus canturreos en la cocina.

-¡Rukia! ¡No te hagas la que no escuchas!

Pero ella ya estaba muy concentrada buscando una manera de agradecerle que la quiera y que haga esas cosas tiernas por ella. Ichigo era un dulce.

-¡¡¡RUKIAAA!!!

* * *

Y? Como esta? Me encantaría que me dejaran reviews si lo leen ;9 Un super beso!

**~ Abarai Ebril :B**


	2. Amargo

_15:39~_

Ohayoo! :D Bueno, debido a la linda respuesta de los lectores frente al oneshoot Dulce, decidi hacer un par de oneshot mas de como seria la vida de Ichigo y Rukia viviendo juntos de grandes, ya saben, peqeños incidentes que te marcan... xD Gracias por todos los comentarios y por los lectores que agregaron a favoritos la historia, aunque preferiria que me comentaran diciendome que les parecio :( pero gracias de todos modos :D Este capi está dedicado a mi sister Aris, que me dio la idea del conjunto de oneshoots y que se banca cuando me olvido de...-

LEAN :D jajaj, y entenderan ;9

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach y el Ichiruki es invención de KT ;D ¡No me responsabilizo de la muerte de ningun personaje! xD

**

* * *

**

**Amargo**

Ichigo Kurosaki era consciente de que vivía con una mujer. Es decir, ya no era tan sólo él y el aire que respiraba dentro del mismo apartamento. Ahora estaba Rukia.

Cuando le preguntó si no sería momento de vivir juntos no se esperaba que todo lo que sucedió después, sucediera. Pero su vida siempre había estado plagada de sorpresas y estaba acostumbrado y resignado a ellas.

Pero esto era demasiado.

La enana malhumorada y gruñona no podía esperar que él aguantase el mal trato al que era sometido.

Ella ahora estaba en una misión, por lo que no podía hacerla limpiar el desastre. Por lo tanto, ¿significaba que tenía que hacerlo él? Ichigo tragó saliva, con indecisión.

De todos modos, tenía que bañarse y no podía hacerlo con eso ahí, colgando. Se reafirmó el toallón a la cintura y comenzó a acercarse a su objetivo.

Aun no podía creer que él tuviera que hacer eso, que sacarla de ahí. Que Rukia se preparara a morir cuando regresara, entonces.

Sus pies descalzos caminaron por el frío suelo del baño, tanteando los cerámicos celestes que Rukia había elegido.

No era como si Ichigo y Rukia nunca hubieran compartido la intimidad. Ya llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, y, por supuesto, compartían habitación y demás... Pero, esto no era lo acordado. No era lo esperado. Que la muy sucia esté ahí, colgando como si nada, esperando a que él se acercara a sacarla... Era demasiado para la mente limitada de Ichigo.

Extendió la mano lentamente, tratando de no mirar lo que hacía.

Un auto pasó; el gato maulló; la heladera siguió zumbando; e Ichigo agarró la ropa interior de Rukia con la mano derecha.

Rápidamente la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia, pero aún después de cortar el contacto seguía sintiendo la sensación de la tela en sus manos.

Si Rukia volvía a dejar su ropa ahí luego de bañarse terminaría asesinándolo.

Porque si, le encantaba sacarle esa diminuta prenda a Rukia cuando se daba el momento... Pero que la enana la dejara, luego de lavarla, colgada del caño de la ducha para que se seque, era demasiado para el joven.

Y no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo esa tarea tan amarga nuevamente.

* * *

Nee, les gustó? :D escribanme lindos reviews, ok? :9 Aqui las contestaciones a los comentarios del capi anterior:

**chidorisagara:** Oh, me encanta que mis fics hagan reir a la gente, porque ese es mi mayor objetivo :P Es cierto! Ichigo siempre le hace caso a Rukia, pero ella nunca lo escucha a él! Es completamente desigual la cosa XD Disfruta de los siguientes oneshots, ok? :D Gracias por comentar, Ciao! :D

**Zoey.44:** Waa, tu review me dio una ternura re linda :3 jiji, paara empezar amo escribis oneshoots, es una obsesion bastante densa xD y hacer conjuntos o colecciones con un patrón me gusta mas todavia, asique que lindo que te haya gustado, para que disfrutes de los demas :D Gracias por los halagos :$ jojo, a todo escritor le gusta que su historia guste :9 jajaj. Beijos! :D

**Aris Black:** Ne, Arielle-sama :D ajjaja, estoy emocionadisima con lo de K-ON! che ¬¬ por tu culpa (?) bueno, mejor te contesto ya xD Sweet va con dos e, jaja xD sos una argentina trucha hablando en ingles trucho x) jajaj, lo primero: igual el comentario esta lindo, por mas que te haya leido... Ademas AMO leerte Dx jaja. Segundo: Segui tu consejo! No te parece maravilloso, wonderful? :D Soy tu Lewis preferida, a que no? :D En vez de entrar al face cada dos minutos¬¬ adheri mis historias a tus alertas, revisa tu hotmail y ahi te avisa que postee, no es tan dificil xD jajaj. Olvidadiza! Al fin alguien que valora el amor que le pongo a esto¬¬ mama y papa no valoran el tiempo que paso ESCRIBIENDO, y no haciendo macanas DX jum! Yo tmb te amo :$ jaja, me estas diciendo dulce ironicamente? :O jajaj, porque en la fic es ironico eso :P Beso, nee-san :D PORQUE BUTATTAKI JOE MUERE! MALDITO ATSUSHI ! T.T ciao, arranqes de locura aparte :D

**Makiko-maki maki:** Que nick mas extraño! xD jajaj, en realidad detesto a los gatos, no los puedo ni ver... entonces me pude poner en el lugar de Ichigo. Encima los gatos japoneses son sumamente gordos¬¬ jum! xD jajaj. Ciertamente que Rukia se aprovecha demasiado de la paciencia (?) de Ichigo, ajja xD De verdad habia errores ortograficos? xO yo pense que lo habia revisado bien U.U aguante Word! xD jaja. Gracias por los halagos :$ sigue leyendo, sii? :3 Beso! :D

**AnaBlack0516:** Jajaj, admiro muchisimo como escribes y tus historias me causan una risa que atraganta (?) asique me puse muy contenta cuando vi que me habias comentado, algo que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza :O jaja, a mi los gatos me parecen bien odiosos xD jaja, ademas la manera en la que se frotan contra las cosas¬¬ me sobrepasa xD jajaja. Me encanta que te guste la fic, siguela, oki? :D jaj, Ciao! :9

Y eso es todo! Espero que disfruten del segundo capi. Aguardo sus lindos lindos reviews con todo tipo de criticas :P Nos vemos en la proxima entrega! xD jaja. Con afectisimo interes (?),

**~ A. Ebril :B**


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

_19:56~_

Hola, holitaas :D bueno, aqui les traigo la tercer entrega de estos lindos oneshoots :9 Estoy cansadisima! El colegio me tiene a full, y acabo de postear en mi otra historia, asique no doy mas xD espero que les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Kubo Taito es el dueño de Bleach ;D

* * *

**¡Sorpresa!**

Ese día había amanecido nublado, como presagiando la masacre que se efectuaría.

La joven morocha había estado fuera de la ciudad durante unas semanas por un viaje de trabajo; lo único que esperaba era que la casa no esté hecha un desastre: Ichigo era terrible para esas cosas.

Pero el día empezó con el pie izquierdo.

Cuando Rukia llegó al aeropuerto no había nadie esperándola. Keigo, un amigo de la oficina, se ofreció a llevarla a su apartamento pero Rukia se negó.

Triste, y con tres valijas repletas de ropa y regalos para todos se subió a un taxi.

Cuando llegó a destino, el taxista la dejó varada en el frente de su casa, sin ni siquiera ayudarla a bajar sus maletas. Los rulos que tanto tiempo tardó en hacerse, se fueron mojando debido a la lluvia intensa que aporreaba la ciudad, deshaciéndose en el acto.

Al borde de las lágrimas, la joven entró al edificio y saludó al portero.

-Cómo le va, señor.

-Muy bien, señorita Rukia -contestó el amable anciano- Oiga, no es por ser metido, pero ¿usted y el señor Ichigo no se habían separado?

Rukia se rió con simpleza.

-No, no. Yo estaba de viaje de trabajo; no cortamos en ningún momento.

-No lo decía por su ausencia, señora, sino porque el joven estuvo recibiendo visitas de una amiga a altas horas de la noche, y yo... bueno, me preocupé por usted, señora.

El rostro de Rukia se transformó. La anterior sonrisa fue suplantada por una mueca de incredulidad.

-Serán imaginaciones suyas, señor -le dijo, tratando de sonar confiada- Ichigo no es de esas personas.

-Pero, señorita...

-Mejor voy subiendo, hace mucho frío aquí abajo.

Rukia se precipitó hacia el elevador, sin querer escuchar ni una sola palabra más del anciano portero.

Pero no podía evitar recordar un episodio desagradable que le había acontecido en su viaje.

_"-Hola ¿Ichigo?_

_-¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas? -Ichigo estaba ¿tartamudeando? -Bueno, pensé que estarías despierto..._

_-Si, pero..._

_-Oye, aquí conseguí esa remera que querías, pero creo que..._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Vuelve aquí! -esa no era la voz de Renji, ni de Chad o Ishida..._

_-Eh, Rukia debo irme._

_-¿Estás con alguien más? -preguntó inocentemente la joven, refiriéndose a si tenía visitas._

_-No... Estoy solo. Escucha, charlamos luego ¿si?"_

Y cortó.

Ahora, en el ascensor, mojada y abandonada, y tras las palabras del portero, Rukia empezaba a imaginarse cosas en su cabeza. Ichigo ¿con otra? ¿Engañándola?

_Ningún hombre se salva de ser un hombre_, le había dicho Tatsuki una vez.

¿Sería que Ichigo era igual a los demás?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejándola en su piso. Rukia avanzó como un zombi hasta su puerta y se quedó parada frente a ella, sin saber qué pensar.

Sacó sus llaves y entró en el apartamento.

En el escalón de entrada encontró un par de tacones abandonados -no eran suyos-, puestos junto a los de Ichigo...

En el comedor no había nadie, sólo los restos de un precario almuerzo. Había dos platos arriba de la mesa. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro ya mojado de Rukia.

Si, Ichigo la había estado engañando. Entonces ni se molestaba en desempacar.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la heladera: Estaba repleta de bebidas alcohólicas. Pequeña fiesta se había mandado en su ausencia.

Rukia se sacó el abrigo y se dirigió a su habitación, a la habitación de los dos.

Prendió la luz y...

-¡Sorpresa!

Más de veinte personas estaban amuchadas en la oscuridad del dormitorio. A Rukia se le escapó una sonrisa al ver a Ichigo dirigiéndose a ella.

La abrazó con cariño. Éste era el calor de Ichigo.

Rukia se aferró a él con fuerza, sin saber qué hacer. Las lágrimas ya tenían canilla libre, y caían por sus mejillas sin contención alguna.

-Te extrañamos mucho, Rukia -le susurró su novio al oído.

Ella sólo lloró un poco más, mojando su camisa.

-¡¿Porqué lloras! -preguntó Ichigo confundido cuando se apartó para verle la cara.

-¿Tanto te emocionó nuestra sorpresa? -preguntó Matsumoto desde una esquina.

-No pensé que eras tan sensible, Rukia -se rió Renji.

Rukia tragó saliva y se enfrentó a su novio.

-Es que pensé que habías estado con otra y, y...

Para su sorpresa, Ichigo tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo así?

-¡Uh! ¡Vayan a franelear a un hotel! -exclamó riendo Tatsuki.

-¡Para empezar están en mi habitación! -gritó Ichigo, molesto.

-¡No te enojes, Kurosaki! -dijo Ishida.

-Todo lo que Ichigo hizo estas semanas fue organizar esta sorpresa, Rukia. No te preocupes –fueron las tranquilizadoras palabras de Yoruichi.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, sus amigos habían hecho un gran cartel con las palabras "¡Bienvenida a casa, Rukia!" escritas en él.

Los tacones eran de Inoue, que de tan distraída se había olvidado de esconderlos. Y los platos eran simple coincidencia.

_¿Cómo pude pensar eso de Ichigo?_, se recriminaba Rukia para si.

Pero ahora sabía. Él nunca sería capaz de engañarla.

Más bien porque nunca podía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

Jaa, nee? les gusto? Ok, aca van las respuestas a los reviews del capi anterior:

**Chiquibyakuya:** Oh, gracias por los elogios! :D jaja, seguire escribiendo, no te preocupes ;) aun hay mucho que escribir de estos dos muchachines :D jaja, gracias por pasarte! Un abrazo!

**floresilla329:** Oh! Hola a todos los que esten por ahi! xD jajaj, sii, de verdad! Cuando mis hermanitas dejan ahi colgando sus ropas¬¬ me agarra ganas de matarlas, pero esta en el deber de toda mujer xD jaja, gracias por pasarte! Beso!

**chidorisagara:** Wow, que nick mas raro xD jajaj :9 me encanta mucho contribuir a tu tiempo de ocio xD jaja. Ichigo es tan perver que se llama perver perver lo suyo xD jajaj :D gracias por comentar, un beso ^^

**AnaBlack0516:** jajaj, ese Ichigo siempre metiendose en problemas de ese tipo xD Voy a terminar dedicandote un cap especial del gato si sigues asi xD jajaj, me encanta la vida super madura de IchiRuki como pareja! :D jajja, de verdad te ponen de buenas? Yo tambien disfruto escribiendolos :D jaja, un beso!

**Makiko-maki maki:** Waajajaj! me imagine de nuevo la escena de Ichigo sacando las ropitas de rukia del baño muerto de verguenza por el gato que lo mira fijo xD jaja, me hiciste rememorar lo que me imaginaba cuando lo escribi :D Jajaj, yo cuando me imaginaba el castigo, lo hacia con algo mas pervertido xD Jajja, pero supongo que tu opción es viable xD jeje, me voy llendo, bessoo! :D

**Aris Black:** Waajaja, me hiciste acordar a nuestra tia¬¬ con eso de 'un dia gris', jaja xD Sisi, ya voy a hacer algo del punto de vista de Rukia, esque me da vagancia, che :D jajja. Este KT es un loco y malo ¬¬ si quisiera pondria una super bomba nuclear en Karakura y mueren todos y FIN, pero no... la hace larga y despues va a poner la bomba xD jajaj, nos leemos! gracias por pasarte, nee-san! :D ajja, sisi, me tenes en alertas AVIVATE xD jajaj. Besazo! *3*

**Zoey.44:** jaja, sii, en serio :D Jajaj, me encanta imaginarme a Ichigo en esa situacion, del color de su fruta de tan avergonzado y agarrando la ropita con la punta de los dedos xD es un capo este tipo :9 ohh, gracias por los elogios :$ jjajaja, sigue pasandote, nee? :3 jaja, de verdad no sabes escribir? No te creo, seguramente no te gusta como lo haces pero ALGO debes saber :O jajja, un besazo! :D

Y ya está! Gracias por los favoritos y alertas ;9 Un besazo para todoos *3*

**~Abarai Ebril :B**


	4. Confusão

_03:56am~_

Uff, que hermosa hora para postear ¿cierto? Aprovechando esta noche loca de sabado (?) les traigo el capitulo cuatro recien salido del horno... Y para hacerme la interesante y mas sabionda le puse el título en portugués, juajua :D significa "Confusión", por las dudas ;P Bueno, muchisimas gracias por los lindos revs que recibí en el cap anterior, que bueno que les haya gustado :) Los contesto ahora, nee? :D

**chidorisagara:** _jaja, a mi me encanta preguntar de donde o como surgieron los distintos nicks de la gente, el mio, por ejemplo, es simple de descrifrar: estoy casada con Renji, entonces me corresponde su apellido :9 jaja, sii, me tiene un poquitin harta con sus 'Kurosaki-kun', en cualquier momento hago un oneshoot donde muera¬¬ jaja xD gracias por pasarte, me alegro de que te haya gustado, un besote_ **.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.:** _OMG! copiar tu nick ha sido una tortura, pero aun sigo viva :D jajja, ya se que es un placer conocerme xD nuevos lectores! Ñamm! XD sii, la pobre Rukia sufrio un poquito mucho en ese capi, pero bueno... en este se vera recompensada no te preocupes ¡Ichigo es el mejor novio del mundo! :D Aqui traigo actualizacion, que la disfrutes. Saludiitoos :) _**Chiquibyakuya:** _jaja, tener esos dias grises son lo peor de lo peor, a mi me pasa cuando estoy tan cansada de escuela que lo unico que quiero es leer una buena fic ShinHiyori o IchiRuki e irme a la camita :9 jaja, pero que bueno que mi capi te alegró un poquito ¿cierto? :D ese portero me salió de la nada, y despues pensé que si hubiera sido una vieja hubiera resultado mas creible, pero ¡las vueltas de la vida! Asi quedo bien despues de todo ;9 jajaj, si en el anterior sufrio, este es peor ¡sufren los dos! ups, Spoilers DX jaja, un beso_ **Aris Black:** _¡Oh, las criticas de arielle-sama llenan mi mente y mis ojos de lagrimas de desesperacion! jaja, espero que este te guste mas. Yo tambien pense que el 3 habia sido un tanto ooc -mira que sueño tengo que no pongo mayusculas XD- pero bueno, estaba demasiado vaga como para alargarlo un tanto mas y hacerlos mas ellos... ¡No me pidas que todo sea de la misma altura que Vacio! porque caigo muerta ahora mismo¬¬ ajajaj, es mucho esfuerzo O.O pero por tus comentarios criticones vale la pena, ¡Oh, Arielle-sama! T.T me voy a dormir, chau_ **Makiko-maki maki:**_ ¡Oh! no entendí mucho lo que quisiste decir con gato gordo y eso, pero bueno, supongo que este oneshot te gusto, nee? :D jaja, siii.. yo, para empezar, no me imagino a Ichigo engañando a nadie -es un chico ejemplar- y menos a Rukia -lo que le habrá costado conquistarla- asique ese oneshot fue una total divagacion de mi cabeza xD jajaj, aunque todas las pruebas lo acusaban de culpable :P Gracias por los elogios :D espero que el capi 4 te guste :9 un besoo! _**Zoey.44:**_ Oyasumi! :D jaja, ¡Queremos mas hombres como Ichigo! Ahora todos los chicos lindos y buenos o estan casados o son gay ¬¬ jajaj, pero bueno ¡Las injusticias de la vida! (?) jaja. yo me contento con que Rukia sea feliz :') sii, todavía quedan oneshoot para rato ;9 ¡Ey! Algun dia quiero leer algo tuyo, nee? No puede ser tan malo, ademas con la practica se aprende :) No te rindas! :D Pero mientras tanto ¡Sigue leyendo! xD ajja, un besazo!_ **o0 HiKari 0o:**_ jaja, deja de sonarte los mocos! Sos una sensible ¡Este capi no tenía nada de emotivo! jajaj xD pero que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado :P jaj, asique desconfiaste de la fresa al principio ¡Muy lindo, ehh! xD ajja, que bueno que te gusten, gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo :) un beso_ **Klan-destino:** _Ojojo, que bueno que me hayas dejado tus criticas :D Yo tambien prefiero los perros ¡Mil veces! Los gatos son asquerosos, traicioneros y se van desplumando por ahi -o despelando? O.o- jaja, a mi me pasa eso con mis hermanas, y bueno somos cinco mujeres -contando a mi mama- y es inevitable que eso pase xD jaja, pobre mi viejo :9 perdona las cursilerias, esque a veces no puedo evitarlas. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y lo pases bien leyendolo. Un besoo! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach es un manga y anime perteneciente a Kubo Taito ;9

* * *

**Confusão**

Ella estaba rara. Desde hace un par de días.

Ichigo no era muy perceptivo para ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así lo notó. La forma en la que ella evitaba sus ojos, o esquivaba los momentos de intimidad. Era como si él ya no le hiciera falta, como si le hubiese olvidado. Y eso se sentía como la mierda.

Pero lo que pasó esa noche rompió toda la paciencia del joven.

Habían invitado a Ishida e Inoue a cenar. Rukia había preparado un pollo al horno que había quedado riquísimo y se lo habían pasado muy bien. Luego de la sobremesa Inoue y Rukia se habían ido a la cocina a lavar los platos y charlar sobre cosas de chicas, dejando a Ishida e Ichigo solos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó el pelinaraja a su invitado.

-Claro.

-Bien, iré a por unas cervezas -dijo mientras agarraba dos vasos de la mesa.

Pero cuando se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina sus pies se detuvieron al oír las palabras de Rukia.

-No creo que esto dure mucho así.

-Pero Kuchiki-san -decía Inoue, mientras secaba un vaso- habla con él y...

-Estoy cansada de esperar, Inoue -exclamó Rukia, girándose hacia ella- Si él no lo hace primero, lo haré yo. No pienso estar con alguien de esta manera ¿entiendes?

Los vasos que sujetaba se estrellaron contra el suelo, indicando su paradero. Las dos jóvenes se giraron sorprendidas a verle. Ichigo tenía los ojos como platos ¿Rukia iba a dejarlo?

Su mente no lograba procesar esa idea.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso ¿Me oyes? -le dijo como poseso a una atónita Rukia- ¡Que ni se te cruce por la mente!

La morocha lo miró con algo parecido al odio y, dejando el agua de la canilla corriendo libremente, pasó por su lado y se encerró en la habitación de ambos.

Iba a dejarlo. Iba a dejarlo.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, Kurosaki-kun. Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarnos.

Inoue se fue, llevándose a rastras a un confuso Ishida.

Ichigo despertó de su shock y se dirigió a su habitación.

Aporreó la puerta con furia.

-¿¡Me podes dejar pasar a mi propia habitación?

El pelinaranja estaba furioso, furioso y dolido. Rukia se estaba comportando como una chiquilla malcriada. Acá el único que salía lastimado era él, si era ella la que ya no lo quería.

-¿Por lo menos puedo juntar mis cosas ahora mismo? Así te dejo cuanto antes ¿no, Rukia?

Silencio del otro lado.

Esto lo superaba, sentir que ella ya no lo necesitaba dolía, y mucho.

-Rukia... -susurró contra la puerta, sin saber qué hacer- Tan solo... -pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. No quería dejarla, no quería que ella lo abandonase. No quería estar solo.

Se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación. Pasos que se dirigían hacia él, pero la dueña de esos pies no abrió la puerta, sino que se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la madera blanca.

Ichigo se sentó también, para sentirse cerca de ella.

Quedaron en silencio. Un silencio roto por dos respiraciones.

-Perdón -murmuró ella, su voz apagada por un doloroso sentimiento o por cinco centímetros de puerta, quién sabe.

Ichigo giró la cabeza hacia su sonido. Quería entenderla, decirle lo que sentía, demostrarle que podía confiar en él, pero su vocabulario no incluía palabras de amor ni frases melosas.

-Estoy pidiendo demasiado, ya lo sé. Pero es algo que necesito ¿entendés, Ichigo?

Nada podía dolerle más al joven.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué así, Rukia? ¿No podíamos haberlo hablado, por lo menos? No entiendo por qué. ¿Qué hice mal?

-¡No hiciste nada mal, idiota! -exclamo Rukia, con la voz un poco más viva por la furia- ¡Hiciste todo bien! ¿Vos te crees que yo querría hacer esto si hubieras cometido algún error?

Ichigo miró la puerta, sorprendido.

-Sos más rara de lo que creía...

-¡¿Querer lo que toda mujer quiere es ser rara!

-¡No todas las mujeres quieren dejar a su novio!

Silencio.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta teñida de la más absoluta confusión, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Eso! ¡No sé si en la Sociedad de Almas será común, pero acá las chicas felices no dejan a su pareja porque todo va demasiado bien!

-¿Vos sos idiota o te haces, Ichigo? ¡No te estoy dejando!

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que el joven cayera de espaldas y quedara acostado boca arriba en el suelo, con Rukia parada a su lado.

La chica se agachó hacia él, y puso una mano sobre su pecho, para sostenerse.

-¿Escuchaste toda la conversación que tuve con Inoue?

-¡Lo que escuché fue suficiente!

Rukia sonrió, y luego sus labios se abrieron en una enorme y burlona carcajada. Tanta risa le dio que cayó de espaldas al suelo, quedando junto a un confundido Ichigo que la miraba atónito.

-¿¡Que da tanta risa, imbécil?

Pero la joven no podía contestarle por los ataques de risa que le daban.

Ichigo trató de pararse, ofendido, pero Rukia lo detuvo sosteniendo una mano de él con la suya.

-¡Yo no quería dejarte, tonto!

-Entonces ¿qué era lo que ibas a hacer?

Rukia se sentó, quedando cerca de él.

-Iba a pedirte casamiento, idiota -le susurró burlonamente.

Ichigo quedó en shock. ¡Rukia quería casarse con él, no dejarlo! Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose llevar por el alivio. Luego los abrió y observó el sonriente rostro de su pro-me-ti-da muy cerca de él.

-Bueno, creo que eso esta mejor. Que susto.

Rukia empezó a carcajear de nuevo, recostándose en el suelo.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota! -y se seguía riendo y burlándose del pobre Ichigo.

-¡Ey! Todavía no dije que si, así que no te pongas tan feliz.

La joven se incorporó y lo miró seriamente.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami Sustituto e inútil sobreprotector ¿Aceptaría ser esposo de Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami retirada y mujer inigualable?

-Creo que los títulos están un poco errados, pero si. Acepto ser el padre de tus hijos.

Rukia se acercó a sus labios, pero a un centímetro de besarlo la morocha se alejó de él con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Quien dijo que tendríamos hijos?

Ichigo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la besó, tomándola por la nuca.

-Yo lo digo -murmuró sobre sus labios.

Y no estaría nada mal ir haciendo uno esa noche.

* * *

Jajaja, ¿qué les pareció mi final perver? No suelo hacer de esos, porque no me gustan mucho, pero dije 'Ma'si, yo me mando uno' jaja :D Gracias por todo su apoyo y los favoritos y los alertas y los reviews y y y... los quiero mucho, gente bella bella :) Los saluda cordialmente,

**~ abaraiebril :B**


	5. Caprichos

06:07pm~

Hola, holitas :D bueno, sé que me he ausentado de esta fic durante un tiempo, pero espero que sepan perdonar la demora y disfruten este capi :P estoy media amargada porqe me pelee con mi papá ¬¬ uff, cosas de la adolescencia (?) jaja. Pero la otra noche soñé qe estaba viendo un capi de bleach lo mas normalmente y entonces Ichigo, luego de una batalla muy dura, se acercaba a Rukia y la besaba en la mejilla con el re amor T-T me morí, lo juro xD jaja muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favs :D ahora paso a contestarles, y nos vemos abajo :P

**Chiquibyakuya:** _jajaj ¿de verdad tu hermana es IchiHime? Yo no podría tolerarlo O.o es menor o mayor qe vos? porque si es menor le pondria los puntos, mira que hacerse fan de eso jajajja xD amo la banda sonora de Bleach ¿a qe esta muy buena? :) A mi me encanta el sentimiento que le pone :P jajaja, ni idea. Supongo que nada normal, mas bien seria una boda que sorprenda hasta el pobre cura xD jajaj. un beso, gracias por el consejo! jaja._** .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.: **_Oki, esta vez copie el nick y listo! jajaj xD yo siempre imagine eso, es como qe cuesta ver a Ichigo tomando la iniciativa; ademas el pobre se siente dominado por Rukia, yo creo jajaj xD sii, esta vez Ichigo tenia que sufrir un poco y demostrar su amor (?) jaja, los hijos me los imagino re orgullosos y malhumorados :D jajaj, re lindos T-T jaja, gracias por pasarte. un beso_ **chidorisagara: **_jajaj, ¿en verdad te gusto? a mi me parece que cuando los hago cortos son los mejores, pero a mis lectores les gustan los capis largos y que se extenden U.U jaja. ame esa frase, ademas muy pocas veces puedo poner la palabra mierda, es que o si no mis fics quedan poco educativos con muchas malaspalabras jaja xD final indecoroso? :D gracias por pasar! cuidate, besos_ **Klan:** _jaja, estoy convencidisima de que sos cursi en el fondo, Klan, deja de negarlo xD ajjaja. bueno, que queres que te diga? ¡ponelo en alertas, genio! jajaj xD ¿Como qe fue irreal que ella le pidiera casamiento? mas bien eso se espera de ellos, que son super anormales jaja xD en fin, gracias por pasarte. Besazo _**Inukarenesmee:** _waaa! mas tierno tu rev, la verdad es que el objetivo de este fic es ese: que los oneshoot sean tiernos y divertidos. Me alegro que te haya gustaado ;D_ **Chappy Cat:** _jiji, gracias! es bueno saber que alguien lee lo que uno escribe ;D jaj, gracias por perdonar la ausencia prolongada y por entender u.u jajaj xD que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, qe para mi gusto estuvo un poco irreal y cursi, jaja, pero gracias por el diez! :3 jaja, estaria buenisimo matarla en alguna fic, eh? creo qe lo pensare ;) jaja, un beso cuidate!_ **o0 HiKari 0o:** _jajaj, no importa, me agrada la gente sensible, pero de la sensible con cosas tiernas, no de las que lloran porqe quieren llamar la atencion ¬¬ jaja xD buenisimo que te haya gustado, pobre Ichigo ¿verdad? aunque amo hacerlo sufrir, nose se ve sexy (?) jaja :D pero no me gusta cuando Rukia sufre, eso ya va en contra de mis principios x9 jaja. No creo que eso suceda, es que no me gusta, es muy privado de ellos... jajja xD saludos!_ **Zoey.44:** _jajaj, y bueno, el genero masculino se fue deteriorando a traves de las epocas, lo unico que nos queda es ser nosotras lo mejor que se pueda y por ahi Kami-sama nos baja del cielo al principe azul ¿quien sabe? jajja :D si estos dos terminaran juntos en Bleach te juro que me rapo y me tatúo el ying yang en el cuero cabelludo O.O (?) jaja, no para tanto, supongo, ajjaja xD cada vez me estan dando mas ganas de escribir la boda de estos dos, pero bueno, mas adelante sera :D gracias por pasarte, un beso_ **metitus:** _O.O bueno, aun no es el final de la fic :D jeje, asique falta para el epilogo, aun jaja. Amo hacer que Ichigo se asuste, nose es gracioso y ademas el chico reacciona muy brutalmente y eso da material para escribir, jaja :D saluditoss! :)_ **Makiko-maki maki:** _jajaj, vos decis? yo creo que la hacen sufrir a Rukia mas de la cuenta ¬¬ mm, jaja :D Ichigo en si es muy tonto para las relaciones humanas O.O jjaja, y para colmo imaginarlo en una relacion amorosa, se ve gracioso lo colgado que estaría xD jaja, por eso Rukia le pediria casmiento antes que él se avive y lo haga, por una cuestion de quien tiene los pies mas sobre la tierra :3 gracias por pasarte, jaja, perdona que sea cortito xD un beso._

* * *

**Caprichos.**

Shockeada. Infinítamente asqueada.  
La situación no era para menos, ya que era algo muy grave.  
Se mantenía estática, tratando de controlar las innumerables ganas de patear aquel objeto, de exprimirlo, de hacerlo puré. O mejor dicho, de masacrarlo a él.  
Haber ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Suspira, es un hombre. Maldición, son todos iguales. Una no cumple una orden y merece que la sentencien a muerte, pero, en cambio, él no hace caso a una pequeña cosita que ella pide y nadie le hace nada. Dios no lo juzga. El mundo lo ignora y olvida.  
Seguía shockeada.  
Pero ella no dejaría que la pasen por encima. No, señor. No permitiría que la pisoteen como si fuera un trapo viejo y sucio. Ella se haría respetar y él tendría que acatar sus ordenes. Cueste lo que cueste.  
¿Tan difícil era entenderlo?  
Estaba ahí parada frente a aquel repugnante objeto. Preguntándose una y otra vez si sería correcto que ella solucionara el desastre. No. Cuando él llegara a casa, tendría que encargarse de aquello. Ella no pensaba hacerlo ni solucionarle sus propios problemas ¡Ella le había dicho, se lo había advertido! Ahora, ademas de actuar como ella dijo, él tambien tendría que soportar el castigo que se merecía por no haberla obedecido. Así eran las reglas de la convivencia, ella no se dejaría sobrepasar por nadie.  
Escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. Ichigo habia llegado. Oyó como él la llamaba y luego el ruido de las llaves cayendo sobre el mesa.  
Ella estaba demasiado enfadada con él como para ir a recibirle. Si Ichigo, que era su pareja, no cumplía sus caprichos ¿quién sino?  
-¡Rukia! ¿Estás en casa?  
Su voz se acercaba por el pasillo.  
-Rukia... -dijo una vez mas antes de verla ahí parada, de espaldas a él.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes bien?  
Se acercó a ella, y cuando quiso poner su mano en el hombro de su chica ésta se dió vuelta y lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Ichigo. Si quieres que esto funcione deberías poner más empeño.  
El pobre joven no sabía a que se refería su novia.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, enana desquiciada? -se estaba enojando.  
-¡Mira esto!  
Rukia señaló el objeto culpable de su asco y enojo.  
-Ah, eso -se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo- Disculpa, lo olvidé.  
Pero los ojos de Rukia le comunicaron que nunca más podría olvidarlo. Ya que después de lo que le hiciera eso le quedaría en la memoria por siempre.  
Después de todo, era lo que ella menos soportaba de él.  
Si Ichigo volvía a dejar la tapa levantada, tendría que dormir en el sofá.

* * *

_N.A:_

¿Y bien? Jaja, esto es una clasica falencia en la vida cotidiana de una pareja: que el hombre deje levantada la tapa del inodoro -o retrete, segun pais (?)- jaja, a mi personalmente, no me molesta demasiado, pero es depende de la persona ;D jaja, espero que les guste y dejenme lindos reviews ok? :D un beso,

**Abarai Ebril :B**


	6. Fresas

_16:19~_

¡Good morning, everybody! ¿How are you? Bueno, dejemos de hablar en ingles, para colmo son las cuatro de la tarde y yo con buenos días XD Disculpenme infinitamente por la tardanza, la verdad es que no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena, jiji. En fin, el capi va con mucho amor porque me gustó mucho escribirlo, vaya uno a saber porqué. Me acaban de traer una pastafrola que les encargué a unos amigos que las venden, así que ya tengo ganas de comerla con un rico matecocido :D Espero que les guste el capi, aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews del capitulo pasado que espero que sean largas y contesten sus dudas :) disculpen si por ahí contesto algo corto, es que tal vez no dá para poner mucho más o estoy algo cansada :P Ahi van.

**.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.:**_ ¡Holaas! Sisi, la verdad es que ese problema es muy latente en todas las vidas de pareja e incluso en aquellas pobres desgraciadas que tienen hermanos hombres (que por suerte no soy de esas) o padres algo descuidados :D Jaja, amo escribir durante todo el capi algo que parece muuy grave y que despues en realidad es solo una pavada, me fascina engañar a mis lectores, juju xD Espero que sigas disfrutando de lo cotidiano y gracioso de la historia, y que pueda seguir escribiendola así :D un beso y gracias por pasarte._ **Etterna Fanel:** _Jajaj, nose qué lectora una vez me dijo 'Lo mejor viene en frasco chico' y parece que tiene razon, aunque no hago mis capis cortos a propósito XD Que bueno que te haya gustado y te hayas divertido, cuando trato de que los shots sean graciosos no me salen, pero cuando los escribo sin pensar si, ¡Que mundo injusto! Jajaj :D El IchiRuki es mi vida T.T Los amo En fin, gracias por el comentario y espero que sigas pasandote :D_ **chidorisagara:** _Hola, holitaas :D bueno, si. Amo escribir a una Rukia que se preocupa por su hogar y que anda retando a Ichi por ser descuidado, me fascinan viviendo juntos xD jajaj. En general, el genero masculino es incomprensible e inmanejable, concuerdo contigo ;) Además ¡Es lo unico que pedimos! Que por favor levanten la tapa cuando van al baño, y no, che, no hacen lo unico que una les pide T.T este mundo es demasiado injusto. Volviendo al tema, gracias por el review y por leer :D Un besazoo._ **Zoey.44:** _¡Oh, mi fan numero uno! Jajaj, oye ¿Por casualidad viste el anime Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Bueno, si no, miralo. Es genial. Ella odia a los chicos y es super estricta con ellos, como es la presidenta estudiantil XD Y el chico es muy sexy O.O jajaj, creo que él es el indicado para todas xD Yo creo que si el IchiRuki sucediera: primero, gritaría como loca mientras lo estoy viendo, despues, lloro de felicidad. Luego, salgo a la calle a correr -me muerden todos los perros y vuelvo llorando pero de dolor- y, al final, me meto en mi compu y escribo una super fic para canalizar toda mi felicidad XD jajajj. Uff, si te gustan peleando entonces disfrutaras mucho este capítulo :D En fin, te mando un beso y espero que sigas disfrutando la fic. Gracias por todito :P_ **Aris Black:** _¿O Abarai Ebril? Te juro que pensé que tenía doble personalidad, tarada! XD jajja, pero bueno, si no lo hubieras corregido hubiera muerto de un paro cardíaco. En fin, que bueno que me salió bien el capi, porque viste que de este problema nosotras no tenemos experiencia (H) jajja XD Suerte que somos todas nenas y nuestro papi es mas limpito que nosotras, jojo. Te asuste? Creiste que Ichigo habia hecho alguna asquerosidad? Bueno, por suerte aún es joven y no le erra al inodoro O.O jajaj, me lo imagine, que asco! XD bueno, dejemos de delirar. El asunto es (?) que te quiero mucho y que gracias por pasarte. Que bueno que entre D.L. y L.S. te haces un lugarcito en la agenda para mi ¬¬ malamalamala. Me pongo celosa. Bueno, teamo ya sé que sos vicio._ **Klan-destino:**_ Ay, Klan. Los hombres dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos dificiles de comprender ¡Y los hombres son más aun! XD El problema con la tapa del inodoro no es el hecho en sí, sino que es lo unico que deben hacer ¡Y no lo hacen! Nos sacan de quicio :D jajja, en fin, estas de campamento, te extraño y es como un alivio leer un review escrito por vos T.T soy una sentimentaloide y me apego mucho a las personas a mi alrededor, lo se! En fin, Rukia está bajo mis ordenes y es muuuy mala, juajuajuajua -risa malévola- En esta y en mis demas fics, yo soy Dios. Asi que mis personajes deben tener ojito y hacer tooodo lo que les mando (por eso existe el IchiRuki, el ShinHiyori y el NnoiNel XD) jajaj, ojito con blasfemiarme vos, eh! Gracias por leer esta cursilería, besos :D_ **armida110896:** _Oh, por Kami, armida-chan, ¿como puedes escribir asi? ¿No te cuesta mucho? :D jaja, bueno, a mi tampoco me molesta, pero Rukia es Rukia y seguro que su niisama no dejaba la tapa del inodoro levantada, él es un hombre con modales -y orgullo-. Yo tambien espero seguir asi, porque veo que a mis lectores les gusta el toque de vida normal que tiene esta historia y espero poder seguir transmitiendo ese sentimiento. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y gracias por pasarte y dejar review :D Un besazo!_ **:**_ Ojojo, Ichigo es muy atrevido (?) jajaj, bueno bueno, dejar la tapita levantadita no es tan grave -pero creo que luego de un par de miles de veces una se termina cansando- XD jaja, gracias, que linda! :D Yo también a veces encuentro fics que digo ¿porque no me pasé antes, maldita sea y aizen que la recontra mil (censurado)? Pero lo bueno es que todavía me quedan muchos oneshoot para postear y seguro que estaras ahi para leerlos :D ¡Oh! En este capi te cumplo tus dos deseos: Aparece el gato y Byakuya ¿A que soy buena? :3 Te mando un besazo :D_ **Chiquibyakuya:** _Ajaja, sisi para mi que Ichigo es muy cochino, pero KT -como hombre que es- no quiere contarnoslo solo para quedar bien ¬¬ Rukia ES una exagerada, ademas de que vivir en el mundo humano no es facil tiene que soportar esas cosas T.T puruchita (?) jajaj. Yo tampoco vivo con hombres, exceptuando a mi padre que casi ni cuenta XD Jojo, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que Ichigo llega del trabajo Rukia lo reta por algo, el pobre hombre nunca tiene una bienvenida decente :D jaja, y nunca la hago sufrir a Rukia, jojo, que feminista que me he vuelto con los años (?) xD jajaj. En fin, perdona que haya sido corto, espero que este te dure un poco más, jeje. Y ahora te estoy contestando largo ¿a que no? :B Yo tengo una hermana mayor que es mucho mas madura que yo y dos hermanitas menores que hay que tener paciencia para vivir con ellas ¬¬ jajaj. Quiero soñar con Bleach de nuevo! Hace mucho que no sueño con ellos T.T Bueno, mis vacaciones ya terminaron -desgraciadamente- y he vuelto a mis dias normales de secundaria -.- pero bueno, las disfrute un poquito, jiji :D Lo unico que hice fue dormir... Bueno, te mando un besazo y espero que andes bien. Gracias por pasarte!_ **metitus:** _Ah, Metitus-chan, que lindo tu review! Cortito y tierno^^ jojo, bueno, si. Los hombres son una terrible desgracia para la humanidad, pero son lo que son y los quiero igual, jajaj XD Que alegria que mi fic sea una alegria para ti (?) jajja, gracias por leerlo! :D Espero que pueda seguir escribiendo de manera que te guste, un beso, linda :D_ **Saa-Alicia-chan:** _Tu nick rima, ¿sabias? xD jojo, me dejaste muchos reviews, gracias por eso! :D jojo, asi que te gusta el gato de RUkia? Porqué sera que ese bastardo tiene tantos fans? Es algo que ni yo puedo entender xD Bueno, ella por lo menos las cuelga lavadas ¬¬' yo a veces me olvido y las dejo tiradas en la ducha, abandonadas las pobres hasta que me digno a meterlas en el lavarropas -porque no las voy a lavar despues de tanto tiempo- xD cosas de la vida, jajaj. Ay, si. Ichigo es un perro muy fiel :P bueno, nunca me gusto como me quedó ese shoot, pero tiene sus cosas buenas xD jajaj. Aaaaay, si, ese shot es tierno :) Y bueno, algun día tenia que escribir algun oneshot pervertido, no me podía morir asi u.u (?) jajja, que bueno que te haya gustado esa escena, aunque uno no puede ser shinigami retirado -me la re mandé en esa parte- jojo xD Son la pareja perfecta, ¿a que no? :3 jajaja, la verdad es que con ese shot se abrieron los corazones indigndos de varias lectoras XD ¡Desquitense, chicas! Parece que hay mas chicos de los que esperaba que dejan la tapa levantada, valoro tu valentia, Saa-sama xD jajaj. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ahh, mi sueño fue un sueño (?) en verdad lo disfrute, y lo peor es que no me lo acordé apenas me levante -¿viste cuando te pasa eso?- y en el medio del día (no mediodía) me vino a la cabeza y me morí de ternura, fue como soñarlo de nuevo :D prometo seguir soñando para tener muuucha inspiración para escribir en esta fic :) Un besazo y gracias por toooodos tus reviews :D Abrazo de osooo!_ **Makiko-maki maki:** _Jojo, noo, tampoco es taaan cochino el pobre chico xD jajaj, aunque es una buena idea, gracias! jajja. Ah, si, le cambie el nombrecito porque al principio esto iba a ser solo un oneshoot, y resulta que me molesta terriblemente dejar con un solo capi -debe ser algun trauma- entonces quise agregarle más y más y el nombre ya no era lo suficientemente apropiado :P En fin, gracias por encontrarlo y seguir leyendolo :D Gracias por pasarte y dejarme un lindo review :3 Un besazo!_

* * *

**·Nota:** En este capitulo se revela el nombre del tan querido gato de Rukia.

**·Disclaimer:** Lalala :D Bleach pertenece a KT, pero esta fic sólo a mi, maldita sea.

* * *

**Fresas.**

Cuando le sucedían estas cosas sólo podía maldecir al viento. Y es que, ¿qué le podía decir a él? _¿"No lo hubieras hecho"?_ Lo pasado pisado.

Pero él se esmeraba en hacerla enojar.

Rukia se había levantado muy animada: ¡Ese día era el cumpleaños de Nii-sama! Planeaba hacer un rico pastel de sorpresa para regalarle. Ya se había pedido el día en el trabajo para tener la tarde libre para cocinar.

Se lavó los dientes, la cara. Se vistió de entre casa -esto consta de un pantalón negro de algodón y una remera larga, junto con sus pantuflas de conejito- y fue a la cocina. Ya eran las doce del mediodía e Ichigo se había ido al trabajo temprano por la mañana.

Abrió la alacena y sacó el bol para batir, la batidora, el harina y el azúcar. Se dirigió casi bailando a la heladera y la abrió bien para poder verla en su esplendor.

Tres recipientes de crema chantilly lista para servir estaban acomodados en la puerta del refrigerador. Cuatro barras de chocolate apiladas y acomodadas. Y el bol de...

¡Las fresas! ¿Dónde estaban? Revisó una y otra vez, pero el paquete con las fresas frescas había desaparecido.

Se dirigió a su habitación, buscando a Cherry Pie, su gato. Si alguien se había comido las fresas debía ser él.

Su gordo y perezoso gato estaba recostado sobre la almohada favorita de Ichigo.

-¡Cherry! -exclamó Rukia, señalándolo con el dedo- ¡Fuiste tú quien se comió mis fresas ¿verdad?

El gato, en cámara lenta, sólo se desesperezó un poco, observó su dedo extendido hacia él durante un minuto y luego comenzó a fregar su piel contra él, como si Rukia quisiera acariciarlo.

La joven suspiró. Cherry no podía ser. Lo acarició unos momentos mientras pensaba; no es que quedaran muchas posibilidades: Sólo Cherry, Ichigo y ella vivían en esa casa y tenían acceso a la heladera.

O sea, que el culpable era Ichigo.

Enfurecida, Rukia se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y esperó. Su novio no se salvaría de esta.

Mientras esperaba que su pareja se presentara para comer Rukia leyó diversas revistas, acarició al gato de a ratos, sacó la basura, lavó los platos y vio un poco de televisión.

Ichigo siempre iba a casa a almorzar, y ese día no fue la excepción.

El joven entró por la puerta sin imaginarse la que se le armaría. Se sacó los zapatos sin escuchar ningún sonido en el apartamento. Tiró su maletín en el sofá preguntándose si Rukia seguiría dormida. Entró a la cocina y sacó la botella de agua de la heladera. Bebió un sorbo...

Lo escupió a causa de la sorpresa que le causó ver a Rukia sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo como si fuera a comérselo -de la mala manera-.

-Ho...Hola, linda -la saludó, nervioso- ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? ¿Acaso Cherry hizo algo malo?

Quiso simular que se sentía perfectamente, por lo que cerró la botella y la guardó.

-Ah, no hiciste nada para comer. En fin, supongo que unos sándwiches no estarán mal ¿quieres uno?

Pero cuando estaba extendiendo su mano para agarrar el jamón una katana muy conocida se posó en su muñeca, amenazándolo.

Se alejó de ella. Rukia cargaba con Sode no Shirayuki y lo apuntaba al pecho.

-Tú. Te comiste las fresas para el pastel de Nii-sama.

¡Las fresas!

El verdadero fresita, asustado, no sabía qué hacer ¿Acaso él también debía sacar su zampakutoh? Sólo lo hacía para matar hollows o cuando tenían una pelea realmente feroz con Rukia.

-Si, pero...

-¡No hay excusas, Ichigo! -exclamó ella, fuera de sí. Y cambiando su voz a una de niña buena- Yo quería formar una familia contigo -falsas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras las limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco- ¡Pero... lamentablemente...! -lo miró ferozmente- ¡Tendré que castrarte!

No, con su paternidad que no se metiera. Ichigo sacó su insignia y se convirtió en shinigami.

-¡Estas loca, mujer! ¡Mira que hacer tanto rollo por unas fresas!

-¡Cállate! ¡Te las comiste anoche a escondidas! -gritó ella mientras se lanzaba contra él.

Ichigo, con lo poderoso que era, podría desarmarla al instante, pero era más conveniente dejar que su enana se desquitara primero.

-No pensé que las necesitaras para algo en particular ¿Porque te enojas tanto?

-¡Eran para la torta de Nii-sama!

Ichigo la miró por encima de Zangetsu, los dos respiraban agitados por la pelea, pero Rukia además se veía sumamente enojada.

-Rukia -dijo él un poco más suavemente- no lo sabía. Perdóname y listo ¿si?

Al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, su novia frunció un poco más el entrecejo y lo miró con sus preciosos ojos azules encendidos de rabia.

-¡Encima que te comes mis fresas pretendes que te "perdone y listo"! ¡Estas muerto, Ichigo!

Y se abalanzó nuevamente contra él.

-¿Tanta pelea por eso? -preguntó un confundido Renji esa noche, comiendo un trozo de la famosa torta de chocolate de Rukia, pero sin fresas.

-¡Renji! -lo retó ella- ¡No tenia porqué comérselas sin permiso!

-Pero la heladera es de los dos ¿cierto? -contribuyó Inoue.

-Si, pero las fresas eran mías -repitió Rukia, tercamente.

-No hay forma de convencerte, ¿verdad? -la apremió Ichigo, sentado en frente a ella.

Rukia solo le sacó la lengua.

-A pesar de todo ¿te gusta la torta, Nii-sama? -le preguntó la joven al cumpleañero que observaba la escena con indiferencia.

-Si, Rukia. Gracias. -Contestó secamente.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando. ¿Para qué diablos le festejaban el cumpleaños a ese hombre?

-En fin, de esta te salvaste, Ichigo. Para la próxima piensa en tus hijos primero - sentenció Rukia, provocando que Byakuya se atragantara.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo -dijo Renji, causando que el grupo lo mirara con intriga- ¿Porqué no compraron más fresas para la torta y fin de la historia?

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron.

No, no tenían sentido común.

* * *

_N.A:_

Etto, estoy escribiendo un libro, asique andaré media desaparecida de FF, obviamente seguiré posteando regularmente pero sin embargo no tan seguido como antes. Quiero usar toda mi inspiración en mi historia :D Como ven en este capitulo apareció Byakuya! Jojo, y el nombre del gatito -Cherry Pie- que en español significa pastel de fresas o tarta de fresas :) Y mi Renji tan amado T.T Es un lindo, ¿no lo creen? Espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejarme un lindolindo review si quieren. Un besazo,

**Abarai Ebril :D**


	7. Traumas

_12:21~_ -capicúa-

Las Olimpiadas me inspiran (?). Ver a toda esa gente corriendo, nadando, saltando y haciendo fuerza me cansa demasiado ¬¬' así que suelo acordarme de la gente vaga de FF ¡mis queridos compatriotas en viciar!

En fin, sea cual sea la razón, volví con un nuevo capítulo; corto pero conciso, y sobre mi tema favorito: sueños y traumas. Psicología te los explica y te los crea también. CHAN!.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es del enfermito de KT, que cada día está más débil y por ahí se muere antes de terminar el manga -toca madera-. Esta historia es mía, men, lo que significa que cualquier plagio o reproducción sin sopermi será vengado por mi esposo el pelirrojo Abarai. Wachaut.

* * *

**Traumas**

_Todos tenemos uno.**  
**_

-Estoy oficialmente traumada.  
-¿Por?  
-Vos.  
-¿Ah, sí? -no le da importancia.  
-Sí.  
Silencio de "no me interesa". Silencio de espera.  
- No me vas a preguntar nada?  
-Ya te pregunté "¿Ah, sí?".  
-No me voy a conformar con eso, idiota.  
La mira.  
-¿Que habíamos dicho de los insultos?  
-Otra pregunta que no quiero... -masculla.  
Él suspira.  
-Ah, ver ¿por qué estas traumada?  
-No me preguntes por compromiso.  
-Te pregunto porque quiero.  
-Querés sacarte de encima mi trauma, admitílo.  
-No admito nada. ¿Qué te traumó?  
-Nada.  
Suspiro cansado. -Dale, quiero saber.  
Sonrisita que realmente quiere contarlo.  
-Bueno ¿te cuento?  
-Sí, contame.  
-Ayer tuve un sueño rarísimo. Estábamos los dos comprando en un quiosco. El quiosquero me pregunta qué quiero y yo le digo "Un beso". Vos me miras con cara rara, así todo sorprendido, el quiosquero me sonríe, así todo pervertido, y yo empiezo a cantar una canción.  
- ¿Ese es el sueño? -vaticina una estupidez.  
-No, pará que no termina. Entonces me pongo a cantar una canción súper pegadiza. Algo así como "Nunca supe..."  
Interrumpe.  
-¿Te vas a poner a cantar?  
-¿Hay algún problema?  
-No, exceptuando mi vergüenza ajena.  
-Bueno, decía así "Nunca supe qué querer, si un buen marido o un buen chef..."  
-Eso no tiene sentido.  
-Callate y escuchame. "Mis manos piden plantar una rosa y mis labios un beso en la boca".  
-¿Te doy uno?  
-No, que ahora viene la mejor parte.  
Intento fallido.  
-"¡Pero ahora segura sé, que lo que quiero es un bebé!".  
Silencio con miradas sorprendidas y sonrientes.  
-Bueno... Eso claramente indica que tu inconsciente quiere tener una figura infantil para cuidar, educar y amar. Tal vez te esté indicando que estudies de maestra jardinera ¿no?  
Tratando de ignorar y/o esquivar el asunto.  
-¿No querés un bebito?  
-¿Por qué me estas sonriendo así? -está asustado.  
-¿No te gustaría perseguir a un Ichiguito corriendo por la casa?  
Traga saliva.  
-No tengo idea, Rukia, no tengo ni idea de bebés, de pañales, de enseñar a caminar, a llevar al jardín. No-tengo-idea.  
-¿Aprendemos juntos?  
Y la miró como sólo se mira al sol: con admiración. Y le sonrió como sólo se sonríe a tu alma gemela: con fervor. Y la amó como sólo se puede amar una vez en la vida: con todo su ser.  
-¿Te cuento el final del sueño? Es la parte que me traumó.  
Ichigo, rebosante de amor, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Cuando terminé de cantar me dijiste -imitación de Ichigo modo on- "¡No podemos criar a dos niños juntos, Rukia! ¡Yo ya estoy embarazado!"  
Realmente se arrepintió de haber desayunado huevos con tocino, porque la verdad es que están caros y fue como tirar dinero al inodoro.

* * *

_N.A:_

Cosa fea esa de vomitar, y más si es necesario hacerlo en el baño de una tía que no ves hace años, juju -true history-. Los reviews anonimos o sin la opción de mandar PM serán contestados por acá:

**chidorisagara:** Jajaj, oh yeah, deben olvidarse del resto del mundo cuando se hablan :') ay, que cursi soy. Bueno, me tardé aproximadamente un año en publicar de nuevo, no había leído tu review seguramente jajaj. Un besote y gracias por leer. **Cherry chan**: La verdad es que el nombre nació de una de mis canciones favoritas: Cherry Pie, de una banda de rock vieja, pero tu nick esta muy bien elegido, eso no quita merito! Jajaj un besote, gracias por leer. **Harumi**: Jajaj que bueno que te haya gustado, los hago con el proposito de ser graciosos pero muchas veces no lo logro, snif. Ichigo y Rukia no usan la cabeza, pobres, se guian por el instinto nomás. No hay problema, review atrasado es mejor que ninguno! Un besote, gracias por pasarte. **Yalis**: Jaja, sí, creo que su mejor atractivo es que se peleen tanto y se quieran (L). Pensaste igual que mi esposo! Bueno, yo mientras escribia la pelea de ellos no pense en esa solucion, y me senti como una tonta, pero la agregue al final para hacer a Renji mas inteligente jiji, todo sea por mi. Gracias por el review! Beso. **Chiquibyakuya:** :O Bueno, pero a mi me encanta ese nombre así que :9 ; Jajaj, yo tambien como a escondidas, pero nadie en mi casa tiene una espada con la que amenazarme. Me gusta hacer reir a la gente, aunque lo logre a veces y otras no juju. La verdad es que el libro que estoy haciendo es una pavada, pero una que me ayuda a entrenarme para algun dia escribir uno en serio, y lo hago por diversion -aunque a veces me fuerzo a seguirlo- y para entrenar mi voluntad. En fin, lamento la tardanza. Saludos. **Maria chan**: Oh, que tierno nick y que tierno review! Gracias por comentar, de verdad sube el animo que a los lectores les guste lo que uno hace. Beso. **Mei Fanel**: No, no tienen sentido comun, es un hecho. Yo tambien amo a Byakuya, y espero que no haya muerto :'( -de golpe soltaba info sin saber si era un spoiler o no para el lector :O-. Cuidate! **Hirumi Misamino 15**: Yo tambien empece a ver Bleach solo despues de leer acerca de la relacion que tenían Ichigo y Rukia, los ame desde un principio :') Tus review son hermosos! Por poco y lloro. Me encanta que te gustaran, te hicieran reir y sientas que tienen calidad, que es importantísimo. Ichigo es un bombonazo, no lo niego jajaj. Gracias por comentar! Lamento tardar tanto en publicar :( Beso.

**Abarai Ebril :B**

**-próximamente en un mundo apocalíptico-  
**


End file.
